New Year Comes Quietly
by nebula2
Summary: Companion piece to "New Year, Same Job". While Prentiss and Hotch are at the police station, what does New Year's Eve bring for Morgan and Reid.


AN: Companion piece to New Year, Same Job. Don't need to read the other one to understand this one.

* * *

"Thank-you for your time. I'm sorry for the interruption," SSA Derek Morgan said, as he stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. Beside him, Reid followed suit.

It had become obvious during the questioning that Frank Shelton wasn't their guy despite the anonymous tips that had gotten about strange sounds and happenings surrounding his house. Mr. Shelton had answered all of their questions and had been able to give them verifiable alibis for the times that Kristy Vale, Louisa Cameron, and Brenda Zell had gone missing.

"I do hope you find that missing girl," Mr. Shelton replied, as he showed the two agents to the door.

Morgan stepped out onto the front porch, with Reid right behind him. "This was a total waste of time," he said as he started carefully down the steps. Though it had been a few days since the last snow storm had gone through, there were still patches of snow and ice scattered about.

"Well, we had to check it out," Reid told him. "What if the tip had given us . . ."

Reid's comment ended with a grunt as he hit the ground, having slipped on some ice as he stepped onto the walkway. Morgan turned at the sound.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked, even as he started walking back to his co-worker.

"I twisted my ankle," Reid replied, even as he started to get to his feet, trying to ignore the pain in his left ankle. "I think it will be . . ." he again didn't finish his sentence, as this time he bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain, as he attempted to put weight on his left foot. Trying to ignore the pain, he started walking toward the SUV, not able to keep from limping.

Morgan moved to help Reid, letting him lean some of his weight on him. Reid didn't waste time protesting knowing he probably wouldn't have made it far without his help.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the hospital."

Reid shook his head. "It's not necessary. I'll be fine," he told Morgan, protesting as he knew how far away the closet hospital was. "We've got a missing girl to find."

Morgan didn't say anything right away. Instead, he stayed quiet as he helped Reid to the car. Opening the passenger side door he helped Reid into the passenger seat, instructing him to sit sideways so that he could get a look at Reid's injured ankle. Carefully, Morgan removed the left shoe and brown sock from Reid's foot. It was easy to tell the ankle was swollen.

"We're having a doctor take a look at that ankle," Morgan told Reid, looking up at him from the kneeling position he was in. "You can try fighting me on this, Kid, but I'm going to win, even if I've got to physically drag you into the emergency room."

Reid didn't doubt that Morgan would do exactly that if necessary. Deciding the fight wasn't worth it, Reid simply nodded his consent as Morgan carefully put the sock back on. Leaving the shoe off for now, Reid tossed it down on the floor board as he turned in the seat. Morgan pushed the passenger door shut as he took out his phone to place a call to Prentiss and let her know what was going on.

* * *

Morgan paced the small waiting room. Not knowing what was going on was driving him nuts, and he didn't care if his pacing was driving the other people in the room crazy. The last thing he had been told was that they were taking Reid down to x-ray, to be sure that nothing was broken. As he looked to the clock, which was just about ready to hit midnight, Morgan realized that had been about a half hour ago. Ready to go find someone and demand some answers, Morgan turned to head toward the doorway of the room. Turning, he spotted a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Agent Morgan?" the nurse asked. At Morgan's nod, she continued. "Agent Reid is back from x-ray if you'd like to go back."

"Thank-you," Morgan replied, grateful to finally be able to know what was going on instead of feeling trapped in the small room he was in.

Morgan followed the nurse from the waiting room, through the double doors and into the ER. The place was crowded and filled with noises, from people talking and crying to the beeps of machines. Medical staff went about their business in a state of organized chaos as the nurse led Morgan through the area. They reached a row of curtained off areas, the nurse pausing in front of one.

"Your co-worker is in there," she told him, indicating the curtained area she had paused in front of.

"Thank-you," Morgan replied, stepping up to the curtain. Finding the corner of it, he parted the two corners and peeked inside.

Reid was sitting on a gurney, his ankle propped up on pillows in front of him. An ice pack rested on the gurney beside his foot and Morgan couldn't help but wonder if it was actually suppose to be on the injured ankle.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan said, stepping through the gap in the curtain. Reid looked in his co-workers direction. "So what's the verdict?"

"Don't know yet," Reid replied. "They're waiting for the results of the x-rays."

"Wouldn't that ice pack do more good on your ankle?" Morgan ventured.

"It got too cold," Reid replied.

Morgan didn't say anything to that.

"Have you talked to any of the others recently?"

Morgan shook his head. "Not since I talked to Prentiss on our way here," he replied. "Figured I'd wait to call them until we know something definite about that ankle."

"I can't believe I slipped on that ice. We've got an UnSub out there, and I'm wasting both our time here."

"Accidents happen, Kid. Don't beat yourself up over it."

The two agents fell silent, neither knowing what else to say. Still, Morgan much rather preferred waiting in silence back here than alone in the waiting room. At least here, he knew what was going on. Morgan wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a voice behind him.

"Agent Reid?" a man dressed in grey scrubs and a white lab jacket said as he walked through the curtain.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" Reid asked, recognizing the man as the doctor that had sent him for the x-rays.

The doctor hesitated answering, glancing at Morgan. Before he could ask the other agent to step away though, Reid spoke up.

"You can say whatever it is you have to tell me in front of, Morgan," Reid told him, knowing he would only end up repeating everything to the other agent later if he stepped away.

"Okay. Well I've got good news for you. The x-rays came back negative, meaning you've only got a severe sprain. It's still going to require that you not put any weight on that ankle for four or five days. Ice it from time to time to help with the swelling, elevate it when possible and take it easy for the next few days. I'll have a nurse come in and wrap the ankle, fit you with crutches and give you some discharge instructions. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, sir." Reid replied.

The doctor excused himself and disappeared from sight leaving Morgan and Reid once again with nothing to do but wait. Reid happened to look down at his watch and noticed the time.

"Happy New Years, Morgan," Reid said.

Surprised by the comment, Morgan checked his own watch. He hadn't realized it was getting that late. "Happy New Years, though I don't know how happy Hotch is going to be when he hears your on crutches again."

"At least its only for a few days this time," Reid responded. "Though this isn't the way I wanted the new year to start out."

"I hope this isn't any indication of what the year is going to be like or this is going to be one long year," Morgan commented, as the nurse who had lead him back here earlier stepped into the curtained off area.


End file.
